


Bite your tongue, don't cry when it bleeds

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Idealization, Talk of murder, Violent Thoughts, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Anger at yourself and humans crawls up your neck and chokes you.You hate them. You hate yourself.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its ironic, really, you were saved by the very monsters you planned on killing you.

You screamed, curses falling out as glass clattered to the ground.  
asriels parents rushed him out of the house, he doesn't know.  
a part of you feels grateful, you don't want him to see you like this, a part of you was bitter and twisted and hated them because of this and so you screamed harder.  
you clawed at them with bitten down nails, thrashed and cried and laughed as you kicked and punched and bit.  
you weren't some _fucking mental case_  they could _fix_ , or _hide away_.  
and asriels box of toys fell over, Toriels eyes grew wet, and asgores brows creased.  
You didn't care though, you were mad and bitter and _tired_

"the future of humans and monsters." ha. yeah right. They've only known you for a day and they're already asking shit from you.

You weren't afraid, you weren't afraid of anything the monsters could do for you have seen hell and more on the surface and nothing they could do would even _compare_  
You're tired. Your so _fucking tired_ and your voice is raw and legs giving out till the only thing you can do is cry.

Toriel and Asgore whisper something to you as you go slack, something ridiculous like they _care_ or something.  
But you know they don't, _no one_ would care for a demon like you.

You allow them to carry you to there kitchen and you bite back the urge to laugh. who would think the so called monsters would be so domestic.  
Asgore puts down a cup, saying its tea. You don't trust them but you figure that hey, if your gonna die might as well go a interesting way.  
That _was_ why you climbed this mountain in the first place, after all.

Turns out the tea wasn't poisoned. Darn.  
You don't know why these monsters insist on putting on such a obvious facade, its not like they would care about some demon child they just meet, right?  
But they don't kill you or kick you out or anything even after the scene you caused. instead they talk in sweet concerned voices that make you want to grind your teeth and rip your hair out.  
They sound like they _care,_ like they are you _parents_ or something, not the kind you were cursed with but the kind the kids who avoided you had.  
It makes you want to cry again, and you hate it, because crying is a sign of _weakness_ and you're not _weak_ dammit!

At least, that's what you think when you try to stop the tears that were already sliding down your face.

Giggles burst from your lips.


End file.
